


Mornings

by RoNask



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Aziraphale is prompted awake by Crowley in a very enticing way.





	Mornings

There’s a shift on the bed, a change in the temperature beside him. He can hear the movement, hear as his companion finally quiets down again. Then he feels the weight over his form, the warmth.

His legs are prompted apart by slender fingers and he senses as the demon sits down between them.

Aziraphale feels it raising up his spine as heat hovers over his body. The contact of those lips against the flesh of the back of his neck causes a light burning that puts color and heat on his cheeks and makes his lips part as a mute sigh escapes.

“Come on, I know you’re awake” the muffled voice reveals against his flesh.

A hand finds his pale curls and fingers play with his hair in a motion that doesn’t remain innocent for long. Pulling a bit at times.

The light pecks leave a burning trail down his spine and, as if his body hadn’t been bothered enough, he feels the - at first - tentative press of the demon’s hips against his own. It feels gentle until both of them process the extent of Crowley’s hardening erection touching Aziraphale’s soft bottom.

The demon swallowed hard. his hand finding and holding at the principality’s hips.

Aziraphale felt a couple of lubricated fingers teasing him open.

The angel felt his companion’s cheeks brush against his own while Crowley sank deeper and deeper down inside him.

Their groans and sighs filled the grey bedroom of the almost sterile flat.

From the bottom of his stomach, he felt it build, making thinking harder with each stroke, making thoughts dissipate from his mind. The sensation of it, the sound of Crowley’s voice and the feeling of their flesh together dominating whatever remaining thoughts.

“Oh… Oh!”

“Angel…” the demon’s tone grew rougher and more urgent by the minute.

“Oh!”

A bite down his shoulder as he felt Crowley spilling inside him, fingers holding his hips tight enough he might leave marks.

He was turned fast on the bed and the next thing he knew was the greedy sucking of Crowley’s mouth around his dick. Licking, sucking, demanding, until Aziraphale arched his hips and filled the demon’s mouth.

Crowley swallowed and made his way up to plant endless kisses on the principality’s face.

Finally, he laid down on the angel’s chest.

“Good morning, Angel”

“Good morning, my dear”


End file.
